There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you
by PLLJayden
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a secret and have kept it from their friends & family for 5 months! How will they react? It wont be easy but they will get through it, together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so I've decided to write this story about Ezria (baby story so if your not into that you should leave), the first part may seem its about Alison but I just wanted you guys to get a sense of her because she's not going to be dead in my story (because I believe she is totally red coat) :p. Don't forget to review because that is the only way I will be able to improve the story! Thanks -Jayden :)  
**  
Alisons POV

It was the day, the day I was going to show the girls i'm really here. We have talked on the phone and skyped but never have talked in person since I've "died". It's been about 3 years and I think it's time. Since Cece opened her big mouth the girls have found out that I was pregnant with Wildens baby. I don't even know why I slept with him, he's just a loser and a creep, sleeping with Hanna's mom after he's slept with me, gross.

It was around 3 o'clock when I decided it was time, I picked up my little girl who was sound asleep in her "big girl bed". She was now two and a half she looks exactly like me, her blonde hair, an blue eyes. Thank god she looks nothing like Wilden. As I grabbed her things we headed out to the car, I quickly put her into her car seat and drove off to Rosewood.

We were meeting at Aria's house as for I we all would rather not have the attention on us being in a public place like the coffee shop or the mall. I haven't talked much about Chloe to the girls besides the fact that I got pregnant, so Chloe may be a bit of a surprise.

As I pulled into the familiar driveway I unbuckled myself and Chole, she was still sleeping she usually sleeps for hours instead of a quick nap, I pretty much have her up and going all the time when she's not napping. I walked up to the house with my daughter hugging to my chest and rang the doorbell. I only had to ring it once before it came flying open seeing my four previous inseparable best friends. They all hugged me and asked how I was, not noticing my child that I was holding.

We sat down in Arias room for privacy from her family, they were always an odd family. "So who's this?" Spencer asked pointing to my sleeping child who I've placed across my lap. "This.." motioning to Chloe "is Chloe my daughter" as I said smiling, she was so perfect I couldn't help but smile. I must admit having a kid has made me mature more then I should have. "You did have a baby then?" asked Emily. "Yes and shes so perfect, if she will just wake up, she's usually out for hours at a time, she loves her sleep".

The girls all took time to ask questions about Chloe and what my life has been like since I disappeared, accept for Aria. "Aria I've been gone for almost 3 years and the only thing you've done was hug me" "ya Ar, what's up?". She was silent, just as a tear rolled down her cheek. Hanna quickly hugged her, no one understanding why she was crying or not talking. " I-I .. Um I don't know how to-" "ARIA!" mike yelled interrupting what she was just about to say, "you have a package" he said dropping it onto the floor of her room and leaving. "What is it?" I asked curious. She shrugged, "I will open it" Hanna stated. "Actually.. No wait-" "what the hell is this?" Spencer asked as the item was held up in the air. A package of diapers, and some wipes. "Guess now would be a good time that the posse is back together to tell them about what you and Fitz created, Kisses -A".

Arias POV  
"I'm so sorry" I cried into Hannas shoulder, I knew I should have told them but I was was to scared and still am. "Aria are you pregnant?" Alison asked, "I-I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you guys, we were all so excited about Ali coming back and I didn't want to ruin that excitement for you" I said crying, god I was so hormonal, this day was suppose to be about Alison not me. "Who's the dad?". Damn, Alison has been gone for so long she doesn't even know what we've all been through, oblivious about me and Ezra. "Uh, Ezra... Fitz" "woah hold up as in Mr. Fitz?!" she practically screamed waking her daughter up, everyone looked to Chole."She has your eyes" Emily stated, "and your dimples". "Mommy where are we?" the little girl asked, "well we are at auntie Arias house and this is Auntie Spencer, Emily, and Hanna" we all waved to the little girl and asked her a few questions. "Honey why don't you go play with your pet shops over there" Ali said as she handed the two and a half year old some toys and she happily headed off to the corner of my room.

"She's very cute" I said smiling, thinking about my soon to be child. "So back to the holy shit moment!" Ali said,"mommy bad word!" the toddler shot back "sorry.." Ali apologized to the almost three year old. "Anyways, so please explain to me why your teachers child is in you right now", "well.." I spent a hour explaining how we met to why we are still dating.

"Uhm Aria?" Spencer asked "yea?" "how far along are you?" crap this was the part I dreaded the most, telling them how long I've practically been lying to them for. "Just over 5 months.." "FIVE MONTHS THAT'S MORE THEN HALF WAY THROUGH!" spencer yelled in a whispered tone, trying to keep her voice down to not inform my whole family that their 17 year old daughter is knocked up. "Well ya, we've been off school for 2 months so I was 3 months at the end of June, I've been hiding it under my baggy sweaters and layering my dresses and shirts". "Well I guess that explains why you dress so weird" said Hanna. "How was your morning sickness? Mine was pretty bad with Chloe" Alison asked. "It wasn't that bad, I still have it occasionally, my doctor said it was normal". "When do you find out the sex?" "not until the end of this month, Ezra and I want to wait a while to find out, but not keep it a surprise". "I'm so happy I had a girl, I don't know what I would do if I had a boy" Ali sated. "I want a boy but Ezra wants a girl". Suddenly Mike busted in "Aria are you pregnant?" he said with confusion and anger.

**Dun dun dunn.. anyways.. don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter! So I'm not sure if putting water on a pregnancy test actually turns negative, but lets pretend it does!  
****_Italics= flashback  
_**  
Arias POV

"What? No, why would you say that?" "because I was just on my way out when I heard you say Ezra wants a girl" mike shot back. "Oh Mike don't be so quick to judge" Hanna said "Arias talking about in the future, I mean look Ali just had a baby not too long ago, none of us are jumping into having a family anytime soon" , thank god for Hanna that's all I had to say. "Oh well maybe next time don't be so loud, be happy it was me and not mom or dad, they would have the talk to you for the 5th time this year" and with that he left. "That was close" I said. "So how much longer are you planning on hiding it? Were going back to school in two weeks, it won't be easy.." "I know Spence I will hopefully tell my parents before -A gets to them, and then once they know I won't care about people at school finding out, I just don't want them finding out from someone else".

"When did you tell Ezra? Did you even tell him?!" "Yes Hanna do you think I would keep a secret like this from my boyfriend?"

_It was a Friday night, tonight will be amazing. I'm going to hang out with the girls at Spencer's barn, and then they will be my alibi for an amazing night with Ezra. I'm so happy I have them as friends I don't know what I would do with out them._

_I finally arrived at 8 and made my way over to the barn, it's taken a lot to convince my parents to keep letting me go out with my "friends", I don't think they are suspicious about Ezra and I but they are starting to ask a lot of questions. "Hey guys I'm here!" I yelled, "were back here!" I walked to the back of the barn where there was popcorn, pizza and drinks. "So are you excited to spend some quality time with Fitzy tonight? I know I would be" "Hanna!" Spencer gave her a look "it's fine Spence, and yea I am, I want to spend as much time with him as possible before my parents find out were together again". We were all sitting down about to watch Spring Breakers when Spencer brought out the pizza and sat down. There was that familiar feeling in my stomach the rush of heat running through my body, I knew what was coming next. I got up to run to the bathroom to empty everything out of my stomach in the toilet. What's wrong with me? Its the third time today this had happened. "Aria are you ok? What was that all about?" I quickly got up before they could say anything else and walked back over to the couch. "Yea are you pregnant?" Hanna laughed. "I-I .. I don't know.." I said shamefully. "What! I was just kidding Aria! How could you not use protection?! Are you stupi-" "Hanna, Aria doesn't need a lecture right now, she needs support so at least pretend to be supportive" Spencer said in a hushed voice although it was loud enough for me to hear. "Sorry Aria I'm just a little shocked.." "guys I don't even know if I'm pregnant, can.. can you take me to get a test?". "Actually Melissa has some left from a while ago, let me just go grab them"._

I sat there, I was too ashamed to talk, I am on the pill how could this have happened? We usually used a condom too but not all the time. "Here" Spencer said handing me 3 different tests. "Thanks" I slowly walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I'm too scared to see the actual result, what of I am pregnant? I'm only 17 and my boyfriend is 23, I know it doesn't matter to us or my friends but people would judge. I had an idea and put the tests under the tap and ran water over them. If I am pregnant I want Ezra with me, my friends are great but Ezra deserves to know the truth when it happens. I turned off the tap and put the tests on the side of the sink, unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. "It says it takes 3 minutes" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Hey it's ok, I'm sure you will be a great mom if you are pregnant, and Ezra will make a fantastic dad" Emily smiled at me. The timer went of signaling the 3 minutes was up. "Well here it goes" I said, secretly knowing the result the test would produce. Negative. "Oh Aria thank god, I thought you were going to be a teen mom! No offense" Hanna let out a big breath of air. They all hugged me, I was still feeling the same as I was before I took the test, I need to talk to Ezra. "Well thanks for the support but I'm going to head off to Ezra's now" I smiled at them. "Ya, be safe and if your going to have sex which we know you are, use a condom" "thanks for the advice Spence" and with that I left. 

_It was now 10 and I was already feeling like crap. I stopped off at the drug store to get more tests, I picked out 4 different ones, paid, then getting back into my car and stuffing them into my purse._

_ I walked up the stairs to the familiar apartment and knocked 2 times before my boyfriend opened the door pulling me inside for a hug and locking the door. As he hugged me I hugged him real tight hoping he would never let go and just cried. "Aria, Aria honey what's wrong, hey don't cry" he said pulling away from the hug to wipe my tears. "Ezra your going to be so mad at me" "Aria I could never be mad at you, please just tell me what's wrong". I rummaged through my purse to find the 4 tests, looked up at him with tears streaming down my face and handed them to him. "Aria, are we having a baby?" he said with a slight smile on his face. "I don't know.. That's why I bought the tests, so we can find out together". He took my hand and kissed my forehead leading me to the bathroom. _

_He just stood there in the bathroom with me. "Ezra I can do this on my own, it's just peeing on I stick, I don't think I need assistance" I said laughing, even in the most serious situations he makes me laugh. "Oh.. Right, ok well I guess you can take it from here" he said as he walked out and shut the door. This moment was about to change my life, it was my future. Our future. I quickly peed on the sticks and set them aside, then washing my hands I exited the bathroom to an opened armed Ezra. "So..?!" he said smiling. "Ezra it takes at least 3 minutes you goof, do you really want a baby?" I asked "oh right, and ya I do especially if its with you" "but Ezra I'm so young! I'm not even 18! I still rely on my parents to feed me! How are we suppose to feed a baby and clothe it! I don't even have a job!" I said bawling into his shoulder. "Aria it's ok, we will get through this together as a family, you might not even be pregnant!" "Ezra I've been puking non stop and my boobs feel like bowling balls". "I thought they looked a little gigantic but hey that's' a plus for me!" he said with a wink. "Ezra!" I punched him jokingly "it won't be so much of a plus if all you get to do is look at them, I have control remember?" he started to pout, "your such a kid" I laughed. "Its been over 3 minutes, shall we?" he motioned towards the door. We both walked in and looked down. Positive, all four. "Aria! Were going to have a baby!" he said with tears in his eyes. We both started to cry, both tears of joy and tears of holy shit how will we do this. _

_As we were laying down in his bed watching old movies I felt his hand start to sneak its way up to my bra. "Ezra, what are you doing" "Aria, come on you can't let me just stare at them, please" he begged. "And what if I just let you stare and you will never be able to touch them through this whole pregnancy, hun? Just think about it they will just get bigger" I said whispering into his ear as I started to run my fingers down his abs. He soon grasped my boobs causing me to gasp. "Ezzzraa.." I moaned. "I'm kind of loving these new hormones, I've just touched you and you are already moaning my name". "Ezra just make love to me" and with that our night was set. _

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arias POV

Its been a week since the girls have found out and there's only one week until school starts. I honestly dont know how to tell me parents or Mike, this baby is getting so big I don't know how to hide it anymore even Ezra's Hollis sweaters are not doing the trick. I'm currently laying down on my bed running faint circles along my belly trying to see if he/she will kick, I heard it helps. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I quickly put my shirt down. "Aria! Aria! Where are you!" I heard Mike call, "I'm in my room!". My brother slowly walked in and shut the door. "Hey Aria, the best sister ever" "what do you want" I knew whenever he called me that he wants something. "Mom and dad won't be home until school starts, so I was wondering if I could have a few friends over, or a lot of friends, as in a party" "what? Where did they go? I thought they just went to go visit the family that rents our cabin, and I'm not sure Mike I don't want you guys getting into trouble or breaking anything" "yea well it turns out they are going to stay up there for a bit, and please Aria, pleasseeeee". "Ok fine" I give in too easily I thought. Mike started jumping up and down like a little kid "thank you Aria your the best!" I tried to back away before he could hug me but it was too late. "Aria what the hell? Are you stuffing candy up your shirt? What the hells under there?" this is it, I thought to myself, the secrets out. "I um.. I'm going to have a baby?" I said more of a question then an actual fact. "WHAT?! Aria how could you be so stupid! Your only 17! Oh my god is this Mr Fitz kid insi-" "yes Mike! Jeez do you think I just sleep around? Im not a slut!". "Right sorry I didn't mean it like that I just.. I don't know how to take this, I thought you guys broke up" he said still staring at my belly that's hidden under Ezra's Hollis hoodie. "Ya well that didn't really go well" "Ya I can tell". He just stood there, this is really awkward I don't know what to do. "Can.. Can I see your belly? I know it sounds weird but I think it's kind of cool in an odd way". "Um sure.." I lifted up my sweater and out popped my five and a half month belly. "Wow.. How far along are you? It looks like there's a baby elephant in there" he laughed "shut up Mike I'm not that fat, and five and a half months". "Wow you can sure keep a secret, but no offense you and Ezra are kind of dumb to not use protection" "Mike I don't feel like having this talk with my little brother". "I'm just saying you could have avoided all of this with a condo-" "Mike! Stop i've heard enough lectures from my friends, I can't go back to fix this" I pointed at my belly. "Right, when are you going to tell mom and dad?" "I was going to tell them with Ezra when they come back, i can't hide it any longer from anyone it's getting to big to hide. "When are you going to find out the gender?" "Actually I have an appointment this afternoon to find out, I was going to invite the girls over and tell them". "Well this is more big then a party so I think I might hold it off for a bit". "Thanks Mike your the best, will you be here with the girls when I get home? That way I can tell all of you at once" "ya sure". "Thanks Mike your awesome".

It was now noon and Ezra and I were waiting to be called into the ultrasound room. He is so cute when he is excited he had a smile on him that couldn't be wiped off. "Ezra your so cute when your excited" "how could I not be excited? We are about to find out if we will have a baby girl or a baby boy" I smiled at him, still nervous, birth sounds really painful and I've heard many horror stories and things that could go wrong during labour. "Aria Montgomery" the receptionist called. Ezra and I walked hand and hand into the ultrasound room as I laid down on the chair. "Good afternoon Aria how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling pretty good, I've pretty much had no morning sickness for the past 2 weeks" "that's good I'm just going to put the gel on your belly and then ask you a series of questions just for a check up". I pulled up my shirt as I laid on the table. This is it. She started moving the device around on my belly. "Everything looks good, are you ready to find out what the sex is?" "yes" Ezra and I responded at the same time. "Congratulations your having a baby girl". "Ezra are you happy? He wanted a girl very badly" "yes I'm ecstatic!" "Great well I'm just going to get some pictures and I will be right back". "Ezra were going to have a baby girl!" "I know, I'm so excited" we both had tears in our eyes by now.

Dr. Elise walked back into our room with some pictures and a clip boards. "Alright I'm just going to ask you a few questions since we didn't get to last time, it will help me get a better understanding for future appointments, now how many times a week do you have sex while being pregnant?" Ezra and I both looked at each other this conversation being awkward "um 5?" I said my face going red. "No need to be embarrassed, now have either of you had sex with a different person while you were pregnant?" "no" "nope" we both smiled at each other, I loved that I could trust Ezra and he would never do anything to hurt me. "Great I will see you in a few months for your nine month appointment", and with that we were on our way to my house to tell the girls and Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! I'm so excited for Tuesday! I hope we get some Ezria! Please don't forget to review! :)  
**  
"We're home!" I yelled to the girls and mike. Hanna quickly ran down the stairs the others following behind her. "It's a girl right? Right?!" "Yes Hanna we are having a girl!" I don't think I've ever seen everyone this happy, Mike looks like he's going to shoot off like a rocket. "I can't believe I'm going to have a niece! You guys will make great parents". We all sat down and ate some dinner, it was soon 9 o'clock and the girls left to leave Ezra, Mike and I alone.

"So Mike Ezras going to stay here tonight if that's ok" "ya whatever I was going to go out to Josh's house anyways" "ok then see you tomorrow", I hugged him goodbye as I watched him walk out of the house. As soon as he shut the door I attacked Ezra with a passionate kiss, things soon got heated as his hands were finding his way up my shirt. "Bed. Now" I mumbled into his lips. He carried me bridal style up the stairs into my room, kicked the door shut with his foot, and place me down on my bed as he hovered over me.  
"I have been waiting for this all day" I whispered on his ear. He soon started fisting my shirt and pulled it over my head. Soon I was just left in my bra and panties, and he was just in his boxers. He started playing with my bra about to unclasp it when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Shit, Mike must have forgotten his phone" I got up to look out my bedroom door when the last person I expected to see was there, my mom.

Shit. Shit. Shit. My mom saw me and quickly came over to my room. I only had my head sticking out when she came to talk to me. "Hey honey, can I come in?" "Mom! Hey I thought you were out at the Cabin with dad!" "Well plans changed and we had to come home sadly, he's just out getting some dinner, can I come in?" "Actually Mike and I already ate, and no you can't come in I just got out of the shower and I don't have any clothes on" "oh Aria I changed your diaper, I've seen you naked a million times before just let me in" "mom no that's not a good ide-". She started to push the door open and I gave up, Ezra was still trying to find his shirt and pants that I tossed somewhere. "Ezra what are you doing here? Half naked in my daughters bed?" he shifted positions awkwardly. My mom looked over at me, I was still in my bra and undies, I knew what was coming next. "Aria.." she looked at my belly that was completely obvious, it was so big there was no hiding the elephant in the room. "Mom I'm so sorry" I started crying, not just a few tears but full on sobbing. Thankfully Ezra found his clothes and came over to hug me and try to calm me down. "Shh it's ok Aria, please don't cry" "What the hell is going on! I was not even aware you two were dating let alone my daughter is how many months pregnant?!" "almost 6 months" Ezra talked for me, I was still crying, these hormones are insane. "6 months! Aria what do you have to say about this! Do you think this is ok? Your only a teenager and have kept this a secret from me for how long?!" "M-Mom I'm sorry I was scared, I-I still am" still crying on Ezra's shoulder. "Oh Aria I'm so sorry" her motherly instincts kicking in. She came over to hug me. Ezra was now just standing there in a compromising position, his "problem" was still there from our heated make out session 5 minutes ago. I noticed and went to go stand infront of him to make it less awkward, besides the fact I was practically naked. "Aria this is big news and I don't know how your father will react" "mom I would like to tell him but not now". "I think it's best for me to process this and then we can tell your father, I don't think he will take it too well" "then what do we do?" "Ezra, would it be ok if Aria stays with you until she is ready to tell her father? I know it is a lot to ask bu-" "yes!" he practically started jumping up and down like a toddler, but then he remembered why I was still standing infront of him, I smiled at him. "Great Aria why dont you grab a few of your things and I will tell your father you went out with the girls for the last week of summer" I nodded as she walked out. I jumped into Ezra's arms and we picked up where we left off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I took a while to update I've been really busy, I have I think 3 more chapters written already but I feel as if I'm loosing my motivation, and I am aware the chapters are getting shorter, I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me some ideas, anything! . BUT the summer finale was crazy I'm not too sure what to think because I have heard lots of theories, don't forget to review! **  
School was tomorrow, I need to tell my father about this baby soon. Ezra and I are planning on doing it tonight at dinner, in having trouble finding the perfect outfit. I've tried a black strapless dress, but I don't want to look too sexy. I ended up just wearing a white dress with a black belt and black leggings.

Ezra soon walked into the apartment after picking up some items for the baby, we are gradually getting items. "Hey babe" he kissed me on the forehead. "Hey, what did you get?" "Oh just some diapers, bottles and wipes" "ok great". I put my flats on grabbed my purse and walked hand and hand out the door with Ezra.

We arrived at my house in about 10 minutes, I walked in with Ezra and sat down at the dinner table so my belly was under it. My mom came down the stairs with my dad. "Hello honey, Ezra" "Ezra? What are you doing here?" My dad asked, althoug he didn't seem as angry as I thought, almost calm. "Well Aria and I have something to tell you". Just then Mike walked down the stairs, "hey! I missed you!" as he came over to hug me.

Soon everyone was at the table eating. "So Mike are you excited about going back to school?" Ezra asked "What teenager is ever excited to go back to school?" he laughed, swirling his spaghetti around on his plate. "So Ezra what did you come here to tell me?" "Actually Byron, Aria and I have some news to tell you" "oh god you guys aren't getting married are you?" "No, not yet at least" he responded as he took my hand. I was starting to sweat, I don't think I've never been this nervous not even when I found out I was pregnant. Everyone was talking and it seemed like I was in a room with a thousand people. "I'm pregnant!" I blurted out feeling as if I'm going to pass out. Everyone looked at me "surprise?" I said. "Surprise?! How could you do this to my little girl? Are you stupid? It doesn't take a genius to use a condom!" "Dad, stop please" I knew he was going to react badly, I just hope Ezra doesn't get punched. "Byron Aria has been very independent through this whole pregna-" "you knew? You knew and didn't tell me anything?" "Yes Byron I found out the other day because I walked in on her, and Mike found out because he hugged her and felt the baby bump" "Aria how far along are you?" With that I stood up revealing my pretty large bump, my dads jaw dropped. "Aria.." my dad started to cry, leaving me speechless I hardly ever saw him cry. "I'm sorry daddy" I started to cry now as my dad came over and hugged me. "Well this is awkward" Mike said, everyone ignoring him. "Well Aria" he said as he released me from the hug and gave  
me a serious look. "I need time to think about all this, I think you should move out, you cant live here with a baby anyways" "but dad" I started crying even more. "No buts, I need some time to think, grab your things". Ezra and I walked up stairs into my room and started to pack up the rest of my things.


End file.
